Boys in books are just better
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Hermione is hooked on Twilight. Draco thinks the books are silly but secretly is hooked on them as well. Draco is ooc a little. Not a Twilight crossover. TWILIGHT SPOILER WARNING.Pure and delicious Dramione fluff. Enjoy


**A/N Hello all. This just sort of popped into my head. It's not a Twilight crossover. But I hope you like it all the same. Pure delicious Dramione fluff. I own nothing from Harry Potter or Twilight. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Boys in books are just better

Hermione sat in her shared common room reading a book. She was over halfway into it. And was swept away by the characters. She didn't even hear Draco come in from playing Quidditch. He threw her a glare, expecting her to come up with some witty response. But he was disappointed. She was staring at the pages of a book so intently that he was surprised her eyes weren't burning holes into the pages.

Hermione sighed.

"Good gods Granger…" he mocked. She looked up from the book.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked him.

"It's Saturday. And you are wasting your time reading some…muggle book?" he said inspecting the cover as she laid it across her lap.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said. "I'm just not used to coming in here and not defending myself against your onslaught of rude comments and insults."

"Humph…" she said going back to the pages of the book. She smiled every now and again.

"What is it that you are reading?" he wondered. He took a seat on the sofa next to her.

"A book."

"I know that." Draco snapped. "What's the title?"

"It's a muggle book. You wouldn't know it."

"How do you know I don't read muggle books?"

Hermione laughed.

"Please Malfoy…" she scoffed.

"You don't know me." he replied.

"Fine. It's called Twilight. Happy?" she said.

"What's it about?"

"Are you going to pester me all day?" she wondered.

"No, I have a life."

"Then go live it."

"I just want to know what the book is about. Is that so hard?"

"It's about vampires."

"So it's a scary book?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"A romance."

"A vampire romance?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to read about vampire romance? Doesn't it get a bit gruesome when he kills the girl after he kisses them?" he laughed. Hermione screwed up her face.

"No. They don't hurt people in this book. Or at least this family of vampires doesn't."

Draco laughed.

"Obviously fiction."

"Of course it's fiction. Boys like these don't exist."

Draco's face fell.

"What do you mean? Vampire boys?"

"No, boys like these…romantic, protective, intensely passionate about you. Ungodly beautiful and perfect. And sparkly. Let's face it. Boys in books are just better."

Draco sat there for a moment.

"Sparkly?"

"Yes."

"So let's get this straight. The vampires in this book don't kill humans; they romance them and then sparkle right?"

"Right."

"And this is a big turn on for you?" he asked honestly.

"It's part of it."

"Why are they sparkly?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain the whole book to you. You can read it when I'm done if you wish."

"Yeah, like I'm going to read a muggle book." he muttered as he headed up the stairs to his room.

Hermione finished the first book of the series and started on the second one. She was up in her room later that night reading when she needed a snack. She headed down to the common room and found Draco Malfoy reading her book.

"Enjoying it?" she asked coolly.

He slammed the book shut.

"I wasn't reading it." he lied. "I was just looking at the stupid cover."

"Right."

"So when does she find out?"

"Find out what?"

"That Edward is a vampire?"

"I thought you weren't reading it."

"I'm not. Just scanning it."

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"When does she find out?"

"So you were reading it."

His face looked guilty.

"Can't you just tell me without humiliating me?"

"No."

"Fine. I was reading it."

"Not for a while." she grinned.

"I don't see what you like about this Edward character." he told her. "He seems like a jerk to me."

"That's because you just started reading it."

"Why would Bella like him anyway? He obviously thinks she's beneath him."

"If you want to find out you will have to read the book.

"I'm not going to read it."

"Then you will never know." she smiled heading up the steps. "Goodnight Malfoy."

He grumbled something and reopened the book.

The next morning Hermione slept in. She was having an incredible dream about Edward Cullen and didn't want to wake up. When she finally got out of bed and went downstairs she was surprised to see Draco, slumped in the chair, her book in his lap.

"Wake up Malfoy." she said rudely. "If you are done drooling on my book can I have it back?"

He woke up suddenly.

"No. I need it."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The last chapter…with the birthday party. Why does it end there? What happens?" he said.

Hermione laughed.

"That was the first chapter of the next book." she replied.  
"There's more?"

"Yes. Three more."

"Give me the next one."

"No. I'm still reading it."

"I want to know what happens."

"You will have to wait then until I'm done. I thought you didn't read muggle books." she grinned.

"Shut up." he said; his cheeks flushed.

"So?"

"So what." he replied.

"What did you think of it?"

"It's fairly unrealistic." he told her.

"Why?"

"No one acts like that. So loving. So devoted. It's rubbish."

"That's why it's fiction. But if it's rubbish you won't want to read the second one."

His mouth opened slightly. He wanted to read it. And badly.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I do want to read it."

"I'll be done with it later today."

"So would you want someone like this Edward?"

She smiled widely.

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"I wouldn't."

"I should hope not. Otherwise this conversation would be going in a much different direction."

They both laughed. He was surprised that he could talk to her so easily.

"Well I'm going to get back to my alternate reality. Later Malfoy." she said reaching for a muffin off of the counter and heading back up to her room.

By lunchtime she had finished the second book. It was one of those books that was hard to put down. She flitted in and out of that other world all too easily. She could picture herself as Bella running towards Edward at the clock tower. She wished she had a best friend like Alice. And by the end of the second book she wished she was a vampire. She took the heavy book and headed for the common room to find Draco. He wasn't there so she left the book outside of his bedroom door and went down to the great hall to get some lunch. Harry and Ron weren't there, only Ginny.

"Hi Gin." Hermione said happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Ginny asked.

"Oh this book I'm reading. I should lend them to you when I'm done."

"I'm not much of a reader."

"You will be after these." she teased.

She filled Ginny in on the books, the plot and most of all Edward Cullen.

"He sounds dreamy." Ginny sighed. "Maybe I will take a look at them."

"You'll have to get in line after Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"What?"

"Long story." she grinned.

By the time she returned to the common room the book was gone from in front of Malfoy's door. She had just reached her bedroom door, anxious to start the third book when she heard a door fling open and footsteps approaching her quickly.

"How could he?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied.

"How could he leave her? I know he still loves her."

Hermione could barely hide her smile.

"Well…I think you should just read some more."

"Does he come back?"

"Read it."

"Ugh…" Draco said returning to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione laid on her bed reading the third book in the series. She realized halfway through this one that she was in love with two characters. Edward and Jacob. She imagined how hard it would be to have to choose between them. Of course Edward would always win. But Jacob was coming in a close, close second. By the time she got near the end she felt a little flushed. The kiss between Bella and Jacob had her heart pounding. She went to get a glass of water. Draco was sitting on the stairs in front of her door. The book clutched in his hands.

"Finished already?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And how did you like it?"

"I don't know."

She laughed.

"Edward being absent from it makes it a bit harder to read." she said dreamily.

"That's not it!' he shouted, turning red.

"Then what was it?"

"She was so devastated by him leaving that she couldn't see what she had right in front of her. That Indian kid is totally in love with her."

"Yeah, but true love isn't easily broken. She can't just use a substitute."

"Are you done with the next one?" he asked.

"Nope, nearly."

"Can I read the next one? When you are done of course."

"I'll consider it."

"When do you suppose that will be?"

"Tonight. But probably late. We have classes tomorrow so it will probably be too late for you to start."

"Why is that?"

"Once you start, you won't be able to put it down." she smirked.

He handed her the book back and went back to his room.

True to her word Hermione finished the third book that night and left it in front of his door. She wouldn't start the last one until the weekend. She liked to read through books in nearly one sitting.

She got ready for class that morning and noticed that the book was gone. She laughed. Another Twihard fan in the making. She didn't see Draco that day until after dinner. Surprisingly he was in the common room waiting for her.

"You weren't in class today." she said noticing he didn't look remotely sick.

"Oh, well I didn't get much sleep."

"Reading?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Would you have really picked Edward over Jacob?" he asked.

She nodded.

"But it doesn't make sense. Jacob seemed more her type."

"They are friends. Sometimes things like that just don't work out." Hermione thought of Ron. "Edward is her opposite. And slightly dangerous. It's a turn on." she said blushing.

"But he's a werewolf. That is dangerous too."

Hermione giggled and then blushed.

Draco watched the expression she had with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I hope you are not too disappointed but I'm not reading the last one until this weekend so you will have to wait."

He scowled.

"Awww…does little Miss Malfoy need her vampire fix?" she teased.

"Shut up Granger."

The week passed slowly for Draco. He couldn't wait to find out what happened in the next book. And having to endure Hermione's taunts about his impatience was driving him crazy. When Friday night came around he was bugging Hermione to start reading as soon as classes were over.

"Malfoy…leave me alone. Please." she begged.

He resolved to let her read; after all she was a fast reader. But this book was much longer she had told him. It might take her until late Saturday to finish. When she finally did he all but tore the book from her hands and escaped to his room. A day passed with Hermione only seeing Malfoy briefly in passing. Sunday night rolled around and Draco finally finished the last book. He left his room and found Hermione sitting in front of the fire rereading the third book.

"Why are you reading that one again?" he asked her.

"It's my favorite. So how did you like it?"

He shrugged.

"Come on…you read it fast enough."

"I guess it must be a female thing." he sighed.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"The way she fawned over Edward was ludicrous. No girl ever really is so totally devoted to someone."

"Don't you believe in true love?" she asked.

"No." he said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"If that is what girls want…a sensitive, intelligent, beautiful sparkly vampire then every guy here in the real world is screwed." he said.

"Oh don't get yourself down Malfoy. I'm sure you have some redeeming traits that no one has yet discovered.

He huffed.

"Or not. I don't personally know." she grinned.

"No I do. But how can I compete with fantasies of Edward?"

"Don't worry Malfoy. I'm sure the girls you date don't read so there's no competition." she replied as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Goodnight."

He sat there staring into the fire.

"True love." he huffed. "A total work of fiction."

The next few weeks Draco couldn't get the stupid muggle book off of his mind. It was driving him crazy. And unfortunately his room mate was right. None of the girls that flirted with him were readers and he didn't feel that 'spark' with any of them either. He finally decided on a different approach. When he originally went to the library to look up what he needed the librarian looked at him oddly. It wasn't just an everyday spell he was asking for. She finally found the correct book and sent Draco on his way. He read through the spell and had it perfected by the next day. He knew most of the students would be at Hogsmeade that weekend. So it was a perfect time to put it into action. He penned Hermione a quick note and left it where she would find it quickly. Then he headed towards the forest, but stopped just short of the forbidden part. He used two of the new spells he had learned and waited. She came, on time of course, looking for him.

"Malfoy?" she called out.

"Over here Granger." he replied. She followed the sound of his voice and into a small circle of trees. In the middle of the circle was a meadow filled with wildflowers. She stopped short, a confused look on her face. The sun streamed in the middle of the circle. And in the sunlight was a bare chested Draco Malfoy. Sparkling in the sunlight.

"Malfoy?" she asked, stepping closer to the hallucinogenic image that she was seeing. It couldn't be real.

"Well?" he asked stepping closer. "What do you think?"

"I…uh, about this? I must be reading too much Twilight. I'm having the most vivid dream." she said staggering a bit.

He laughed.

"You are even laughing like I imagine Edward would."

"You are not dreaming." he said taking her by the hand. "I realized if I wanted a chance with a beautiful intelligent woman that I might have to do something out of the ordinary."

The sun glinted off of his skin. It was just how she imagined it would look. Only instead of the bronze hair and topaz eyes she was met with platinum blond hair and clear grey eyes. His smooth chest shot tiny rainbows all over the meadow.  
"How did you do this?" she asked.

"Looked up some spells."

She took another step closer to him. She longed to touch the smooth diamond surface. She stuck out her hand and slid her index finger across the width of his chest. He shivered.

"Why?" she wondered. And with that Draco leaned in and kissed her gingerly. Just as soft and careful as he could manage.

"Because the lion is already in love with the lamb." he replied. Hermione's shocked expression turned into a wide smile. After all she was just a Bella…and she had found her Edward.


End file.
